Taboo
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: A little vignette to Anna's and Yoh's childhood. How Anna started to hate him and then... well you know. [YohxAnna Childhood Fluff] Chapter 3: Yoh's conversation about roses... [present time WAFF] *COMPLETE*
1. It's not that I love you

**TABOO**

**_Taboo [2. adj.] _**

**_1_**:_ a prohibition against touching, saying, or doing something for fear of immediate harm from a supernatural force  
**2**: a prohibition imposed by social custom or as a protective measure_

Author notes; First I want to thank (they don't know yet) Meeme and Wusai, even they haven't updated those great masterpieces; I was really inspired by that kind of Yoh x Anna angst. Hope they don't get offended in my fic or get the idea I tried to do plagiarism of their work. I respect them greatly, and you should read their stories, they RULE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or anything related with it, just this fic.

**Chapter 1: It's not that I love you. **

"Naa-chan!" A little brown head was desperately seeking for a blonde one. A crying blonde actually, he had lost her in the rain's fog and it was just too dense to look for anyone.

He bit his lip as he sensed no soul at all, it was his entire fault.  It was his fault to make her cry and to lost her in the middle of the rain. 

He continued his search among the Asakura household. And he damned the house for being so big, he ran through the gardens as he finally spotted a faint ki, her ki.

He looked up, all swollen and wet, smiling nervously at the little shadow hiding in the oak's huge branches swinging her feet in a monotone rhythm. She had spotted him.

He outstretched a hand and let the rain still pour through his relieved features freezing his arm into almost limb state. His smile never let his face, hoping she could come down with him so his torture with Yohei wouldn't be that painful.

The little girl gazed at the smiling boy; her puffy cheeks deceived the cold and rude stare she was giving him. She wouldn't let him see her cry. Anna Kouyama wasn't a weeping baby!

She was trying so hard to be an itako and he wasn't trying anything to be a shaman, however, whenever Yohei-sama left him a task he did it with no effort at all.

She hated him, for being a lazy-bum and not taking things seriously. Yohei-sama's training wasn't a 'waste of time' like he said, it was an honor to have a training like that!

Save for her death glares and her slicing silence, without noticing she came down from the tree, without accepting the boy's hand, she walked past him swollen with pride.

"Ne naa-chan, daijabou ka?" He asked timidly running to catch up with her.

"My name is Anna, not naa-chan." She said sternly. The boy scratched the back of his head laughing sheepishly.

"Gomen ne! Anna-chan!" He said in his typical 'happy-go-round' attitude. "Ojii-san was worried about you, where have you been?"

"I'm all right now. He didn't need to worry." The boy was getting costumed to the girl's icy attitude. It was like a routine by now. He nodded and folded his arms behind his back.

"Tamao-chan is going to make dinner; do you want me to tell her to make anything for you? I asked her to prepare me some nice gohan." He grinned again; she could see him by the corner of her eye. 

Was that smile something Yoh and Tamao enjoyed doing? Enjoyed tormenting her? That they were able to smile when she didn't?

Yoh wasn't stupid, he could tell by now that Anna was getting angry with him again. He could know it by the way her onyx eyes clouded and her thin jaw twisted in agony.

"Anna-chan, you should take things more lightly, you're too young to trouble your liver so early." He stifled another laugh.

And that was it, by the second he opened his eyes, she was gone. Her aura was not a  shinny gold but in a deep dark blue.

He flinched and bit his lip again; this was going to be a long rainy night.

'How dare he! Who was him to tell her how to live her life?' She couldn't tell if it was a tear or a drop of rain sliding through her cheek. She wiped it out and gulped the annoying feeling in the stomach that made her cry.

She hated to cry, she felt vulnerable and weak. She hated to be weak and torn by that little boy named Yoh.

It wasn't the first time he made her cry with his straight forwardness, in all of the occasions there was a heavy rain covering, as a confident, her sobs and tears.

Although, what if the things he said were all true? And that was it hurt a lot? What if a young boy could peep in their depths of her fragile soul? And without noticing, the little 'going-to-be shaman' was making her **_feel_**?

But… feel… what?

Love? She doubt it… she hated him, didn't she?

'Hai!' her head screamed, her fists clenched and then she felt someone behind her. It was him.

She didn't need to turn around; Anna might feel his hand reaching up to stroke her bare shoulder. His fingers were inches a part, and when the first finger touched her aching skin. The little itako backed off and turned around to look at him.

He was surprised; his calm attitude was washed away because of the death glare she was giving him right now. There have been many times when she glared at him. But never like that. 

That was the first time he was afraid… of her.

She could sense the fear that was blurring his senses and smiled inwardly. From now on, she would be the fearless itako, she would never let him approach in no way, he was dangerous and powerful.

Powerful enough to brake her.

With a careless stroke, the little shaman could burn her skin in hell and blur all her balance. He could break her in less than a second, and this glare was making him so vulnerable, so afraid, that actually that make her happy.

"Anna-chan, daijabou? You're… you're smiling!" At first his words slipped out nervously, but after seeing her smile his normal attitude returned.

The chibi-itako's smile vanished leaving no trace at all.

"Let's get back home, ne?" He offered a hand and beamed at her tenderly. Remembering her promise to no to touch or approach him, Anna did the best she could do, ignore him.

Yoh heaved a sigh of relief and walked behind her, not approaching too much. The Kouyama-girl was sometimes scary.

Between the heavy rains, he heard some muffled sneezes from the icy itako. The Asakura boy wasn't worried; she was so strong that she wasn't going to give in to a flue. 

Sometimes he felt he was so weak beside her, so small… he even would dare to say that sometimes he admired her when she did the purification rituals without catching a cold.

"Where the hell have you been?! Kino-san and I have been waiting for you!" Yoh gulped as the grumpy Yohei popped out from the door and started yelling at them. Both children bowed silently and entered the house.

"Now get up and get a hot bath! We need to talk about something important." The last sentence was rather suspicious and serious, Yoh was wondering why Kino-sama was smiling mischievously to Ojii-san, it was getting creepy. 

Another sneeze interrupted Yoh's trail of thoughts. Anna couldn't hide this one and Yoh started to look at her warily. The little itako couldn't catch a cold because of a simple rain, could she?

He was willing to ask, but wasn't brave enough to get another cold 'I'm fine' answer. Then his view was blocked by a little pink headed girl.

"Tamao-chan! O genki desu ka?" he smiled brightly and she did exactly the same with some blush over her tiny cheeks. Anna looked back at them, she hated them, equally both.

"Totemo genki desu! Kino-sama helped me with your dinner! I hope you like it!" Tamao's bright smile rose even more. Anna could feel her lips moving, mimicking the girl's genkiness.

~*~

Was she jealous or what? Of course not! She was going to be the perfect itako that wouldn't feel anything for anyone. She remembered her promise; Love doesn't deserve to be in an itako's soul.

Was she jealous or what? Of course not! She was going to be the perfect itako that wouldn't feel anything for anyone. She remembered her promise; Love doesn't deserve to be in an itako's soul.

She was feeling drowsy as her body sank on the tub with hot water, the smooth vapor feeling her nostrils, relaxing her completely forgetting about the real world.

~*~

"Un! But first I will take a bath! I'm dripping wet!" he smirked and bowed to leave her. Tamao bowed back.

"Don't worry Yoh-sama! Yohei-sama told me to prepare your bath!" Then she was lost of sight as she went down stairs.

After looking her leave, he returned his attention to his damp being, he turned the knob realized that  it was locked.

 He tried again and nothing. He frowned and remembered when Ojii-san tried to enter Kino's room he turned the knob in the wrong way, pushed it and then pulled it.

CLICK!

Yoh beamed triumphantly; maybe Ojii-san wasn't a bad sensei at all. Although he never thought looking into the bathroom, his beam vanished as he saw the itako apprentice laying on the tub with a little towel on her forehead. 

He couldn't see anything but her head, the water was boiling and all the fog blocked any view of her body. Well, at that time she hasn't 'developed' anything, she was just a child.

An interesting child indeed…

She was blushing cutely as her thick lashes brushed her cheeks, her breathing was a little bit fast and strands of hair were clinging to her face giving her a younger frame.

It was a beautiful picture. Without noticing his trance, the laying itako opened her eyes sensing something in the bathroom. She sat up and looked at an entranced Yoh.

'Oh Kami-sama! I'm so dead!' He gulped. Anna's eyebrow started to twitch evilly and she wasn't smiling.

'Run! Run! Run!' Nevertheless his body was frozen, he couldn't move! After that, thousands of bathroom things were thrown to him. 

Knocking him out of the bathroom, a furious Anna stepped out from the tub wrapping a towel around her. She shut the door after her final punch, Yoh's favorite bath duck.

SQUISHU!

"What do you think? She really hates me, ne?

SQUISHU!  
"Yeah, I know. But it wasn't my fault."

SQUISHU!

"Really! I thought that the bath Tamao-chan prepared me was in THAT bathroom!"

SQUISHU!

"I didn't know she had that strength!"

SQUISHU!

"Yeah, I know she hurt you too. I'm sorry."

PLACK!

Now a big fat bruise was on his head, the tiny bathroom basket was thrown after his discussion with the bath duck.

"Where did she learn to hit like that?" He rubbed his bruise.

SQUISHU! SQUISHU!

"Oh shut up!"

**End of Chapter 1**

Did ya like it? I know my spelling and grammar suck, but hey! English isn't my native language so… gomen ne! Some reviews and flames (please kind ones, I'm sensitive and stupid! He he!) Would make Suu-san very happy! I always wanted to know how was Anna's and Yoh's childhood (don't forget to read Journals by Wusai) so I wrote why Yoh always made Anna cry. I swear this isn't a long fic. At least 3 chapters I swear! In the next chapter some YohxAnna childhood FLUFF scene!


	2. Oranges

**TABOO**

**Autor**** notes: I'm so happy that you actually liked my first Shaman fic. To reply some of your doubts, I'll answer them at the bottom of this fic. **

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King and Yoh's preference for oranges are not mine. (Wusai-dono! Arigato!)

**Chapter 2: ****Oranges****.**

Both children were sitting eating their meals properly. No single word was exchanged during the dinner, there was a strange silence between Kino-san and Yohmei-sama. 

Yoh sporadically looked at his mentor and the old lady, both of them were glacing each other and nodding in silent agreement. Now he wished so much to read minds. And then he reminded he fell asleep during that lesson.

He started to grin sheepishly to his plate, gaining Yohmei's and Tamao's attention.

"Yoh-sama? Did you like dinner?" Yoh's trance was vanished by her shy voice. She was blushing hardly but smiling kindly anyway. He replied by smiling cutely at her, sometimes just sometimes he wished that Anna could smile like that.

But when he remembered that cold and piercing smile, his illusion's sank down in mind.

"Hai! Oiishi yo, ne Anna-chan?" He looked around to see her. But as he looked at her, his smiled fainted into a thin line. Her eyes were so cloudy almost lifeless. Her eyelids were almost closing and her breathing was slow and heavy. 

Was she sick? Of course not! She was Anna Kouyama the never ill itako apprentice!

He shook his head destroying that stupid idea, returning his attention to the ouji board pre-reader. She wasn't smiling nor blushing. Her pink strands of hair were covering her face giving her a bluish mood.

He gulped as a big piece of fish almost stuck on his throat.

'Yoh! I'm such a bad bad boy! Now it's Tamao-chan! I'll have to apologize to her too! Geez! I promise never ever live with a girl again!'

He sighed as he silently endeared for his promise. However things weren't as good as the little shaman thought about them, because Yohmei and Kino were now claiming for there attention. 

"Since the Asakura Family has few descendants we need strong successors for the next Asakura generation." Yohmei began, clearing his throat a little. 

Yoh could sense that something wrong was going on, he looked at his left and found the little pink-headed girl quivering a little, her eyes were wide and blank. Did she already know what was going on?

"We have you Yoh, as the asakura successor and you need someone quite strong to be your companion." Kino-sama continued the grumpy old man's speech. 

The young shaman scratched the back of his head frowning puzzled and wryly. 'Companion? What did ojii-san mean with that?'

"As a reply to your thickness Yoh, your companion will be the Shaman King's Wife." Yoh sweat dropped at the huge vein popping out from his grandfather's forhead. 

Then the explanation struck him straight on the gut. He was almost 9! And he was getting married with a big fat woman in a white kimono?!

"Yoh no baka! You're not going to marry right now! For Kami-sama's sake! We have chosen you the perfect girl for you! Until you are mature enough for marriage, she will be your fiancée." Yohmei's vein was now getting a strange color, the Asakura boy observed.

"And…a-and who is she?" Tamao was stuttering, Yoh's dense manner vanished as he saw her. She was still trembling and her eyes were watered with tears. Yep, indeed he was THICK, he should have asked that question, shouldn't he?

However, this was Yohmei's time to remain silent, now he realized the pure and innocent feelings the little pink headed girl had for his grandson. 

As well as the way that she already knew the answer, was more terrifying to look at her seeing that her powers were destroying her silently, slowly.

But Kino-sama was more coldhearted than Yohmei was. And with all resolution and ignorance of Tamao's feelings she said slowly.

Anna Kouyama.

The three children were frozen, each one in their simple kind to be. Yoh was static without breathing nor blinking by his side Tamao's blurry eyes were spotting the tatami floor. She already knew and she already prayed Kami-sama that her predictions weren't true. 

And Anna's black eyes just opened a little, but inside the darkness of her eyes were now consuming her soul. She stood up and asked permission to get to her room. 

"Anna-chan, you don't need to hide your illness. I've been teaching you for years, plus I know so much about you. Don't try to hide how much you hate me right know." The wise old lady almost grinned impishly. The Kouyama girl stopped her tracks clenched her fists and kept walking again.

"Sometime you'll learn to love him and then you'll thank me." Her smiled turned into a kind and sincere one. But Anna was just to far to listen. Though Yoh did listen as he started to think about it, Anna-chan was his… fiancée. Furthermore she was so unhappy for being him and not someone she loved.

He looked down at the table but smiled anyway, he understood her well. Maybe if he was a little bit older he would act the same. However like she sometimes said (or shouted) he was just an immature kid.

"Well, what do you think son?" Yohmei asked after seeing all the display between Kino-san and her learner.

"Eto… I'll have to say Tamao-chan I'm sorry." He beamed sheepishly scratching the back of his head again.

"Nani?! I didn't ask what you are going to do! I asked about the engagement!!" Yoh wondered how a vein could pop like that so many times in a day.

"I'm tired, may I go to sleep?" He smirked delightedly as he saw his grandfather almost grabbing his neck to strangle him. 

"Yes you may Yoh-kun, your ojii-san is dangerously emotional right now. Don't worry, I'll take care of him." So much calmness scared the hell out of him. At time, the little shaman wished he could be like her. He stood up and ran upstairs to lay down on his futon.

As he ran to his room, he heard some soft sobs he slowed his steps and turned to knock the door.

No one answered and the sobs subsided…

"Tamao-chan moushikaneru, for making you cry… I really love the way you cook and the way you smile at me when I'm punished with a hundred katas. And…" the door opened and the little girl was dressed in her yellow pajamas with little pink cats. 

She wasn't smiling she was just staring at nothing with a teared stricken face, and in her hands was a bowl full with oranges.

"Nansorya?" He asked baffled he never expected to be replied with oranges.

"Anna-san has a terrible cold, Yoh-sama as her fiancée must take care of her." She replied looking at him with nothing but a fake smile. He half smiled and took the bowl.

"Tamao-chan boku wa…" he tried to say but the door was silently closed. He sighed as he leaned on the door. He will never live with women, maybe if he talked with Anna about that matter she could understand.

'That's right! The fact that they were engaged didn't mean that they really had to do what engaged people had to do, ne?' He was now smiling, he will enter to her room, tell her his idea and there wouldn't be a commitment at all.

But his head started to swirl in confusion as he entered her room; he hadn't knocked because her ki indicated that she was sleeping so she wouldn't be waiting to throw him things.

Now he had to wake her up and make her eat the oranges. He leaned his hand on the futon to turn her around. It was lightly wet… 

She has been crying again, at this time he was biting his lip with great remorse. He sat back on his feet and looked at the knife and the bowl of oranges.

"Tamao-chan told me you're sick…" he started. At first he felt quite stupid talking to someone that was actually sleeping and not caring about he said. However… it wasn't as bad as he thought more about it…

"And… uhm…  do you know that oranges have a lot of vitamin C?" he took one of the oranges and stared at it closely.

"Because no matter how weak they seem…sometimes they are rather strong… I mean, can make you strong by eating them of course." He frowned at its rounded shape turning it from all sides.

"Sometimes you can get oranges wrong, you know? They try to make you feel better… and then with a noble… cause… they get things upside down…but oranges are good, they always try to be good for you…" Now he tried to throw it then catch it with the other hand. Then started to stroke it to his chin, thinking.

"Sometimes you think oranges are always round, like they have no problems at all, but I think oranges have problems too. Like, uhm… being cut by an evil butcher to make a salad… or eaten by me or you…" He frowned again and shook his head.

"Ok that was a stupid reason to defend oranges but who knows? If wacky people say plants feel, why shouldn't oranges feel too?" He asked to no one in special, he was more like giving a monologue than a dialogue with the sleeping itako.

 "Oranges will like you! If they give strength to people at least they would like someone strong to share their strength with."

"Maybe you don't like oranges at first, but I'm sure if you _taste them well maybe your relationship, I mean your… vitamin relationship would workout." Now he took the orange to the floor and started rolling it, still biting his bottom lip he continued._

"Or maybe oranges are weaker than you and maybe you don't want to _taste them… it's ok, no one's forcing you or anything…but maybe oranges like you already…" Between all the darkness a soft blush was adorning his face. His hands were too busy with the orange right now._

"Eto… I'll leave the oranges here… and a knife to cut them… hope you feel better on the morning." He stood up leaving the orange in the bowl again. He heaved a sigh and exited the room after whispering 'take care'. He closed the door and went to his own.

The futon sheets wrinkled silently as the owner moved into another position. Her eyes were focused in those round things he talked about so lively. She sat down leaving her strands cover her eyes; she took one orange and glanced at it for a long time.

She cut it, and then with her thin lips sucked the citrus and sweet juice from it. Her tongue removed any trails of juice from her lips enjoying it leisurely. She left the other half back into the bowl with the knife aside. Then she went back to sleep.

Maybe and just maybe she was starting to like oranges at all.

The ghost of a smile taunted her lips drowning her into a pleasant dream.

**End of Chapter 2**

So what do you think? Should I continue an older Yoh and Anna fluff chap? The oranges idea was of Wusai's, well not exactly the way I used them, but the idea orange caught my attention since I read Journals. Now to your reviews that I so greatly appreciate!

**Grammar and Spelling mistakes: **I'm so ashamed of them, but at least you understand what I try to say on this fic. I apologize greatly! I corrected Yohei to Yohmei (thanks!) 

**Anna and Yoh's Childhood: **Since I have never read the manga (bad Suu-san!) I had no idea they talked about their childhood so twenty. I've watched the anime and I wasn't conformed to the little information they gave. As you may see Anna and Yoh are 8 years old, almost 9. I know they didn't meet at that age and the way the engagement thing wasn't as they told on the manga. But hey! I haven't read the manga and I had to use my little brain to imagine how it was. So excuse me if it wasn't exactly as the manga said. Maybe I did it differently so the 'oranges' issue' could be developed during this fic.

**P.S.** Anna DID hear all the 'oranges' monologue ^_~

**Possible Chapter 3: **I have plans for a third and last chapter about Anna and Yoh being a little bit older (present time maybe). Bratty 'As she saw him sleep' mentions a common idea with me, that Anna assembles a rose, I share that too. And Yoh is going to explain it… if you thought that the oranges thing was insane, maybe the possible next chapter will be even more insane! He he he! Tell me what you think.


	3. Roses

**TABOO**

**Author Notes: **I'm so happy!! Thank you for your reviews and flames! This is the last chapter when they are a little bit older, maybe between the series so I guess it won't alter the series. In this chapter I'll explain why Anna looks like a rose (to me). 

**Chapter 3: Roses.**

How long it has been? Years, decades, she could barely tell. What mattered to her was the comfortable view she had by sitting on her room's window. 

It was a soft breeze in a summer night was illuminated by the soft rays of moonlight. She leaned her head into the window feeling her ser tired.

The Kouyama girl was tired of nothing, of feeling nothing from anyone and feeling empty. That's what her promise brought her an unfulfilled emptiness.

And it was slowly killing her but at the same time protecting her from 'him'.

"Ho-re-ru…" even when she blurted it out in a smooth whisper to her it was nothing but words lost in the wind. Her hands automatically started to stroke the leaves of the rosebush that has been growing since the day she came to this house.

Her eyelids slowly closed as she felt one of the petals run through her fingers, she had defoliated the whole flower into petals, death corpses falling to the ground.

She gazed at her hand and saw a remaining petal on her palm and with it a mixture of crimson liquid flowing from it. The young Itako was graciously enchanted as the petal floated in the scarlet fluid.  

She stared back to the rosebush, the thorns were dripping of that liquid too. A muffled laugh was pleasantly forming inside her chest; she had grabbed the rose so hard that its thorns had pierced her skin.

The teenage itako took the petal and let it fall through the window to join with their equals, and then her black orbs returned to the red spot on her palm. She stood up and exited her room with her wounded hand already fisted. 

~°~

"Yoh-kun! Anna isn't watching anymore! Take a break!" the midget looked at the window that its owner had already left.

"Iie, Manta-kun the ghosts will gossip her and my punishment will be another two thousand katas." He tried so hard to smile, his legs weren't helping too much with his training.

"It was strange; she was never looking to you at all! You should quit it when she isn't paying attention!" He cried looking that his friend's legs wouldn't hold on any longer.

"Oh yes she is." He said solemnly grinning genuinely. Manta sighed and gazed at the two lazy bums lying under a tree. The Ainu boy was now leaving a trail of dribble over the Cucumber hairstyle man beside him, both of them snoring loudly.

"Shall I help you to drag them to bed?" Manta offered as he saw that Yoh was now falling asleep too.

"Iie, leave them there, they will scare each other with their own snores. He he" he laughed as he saw the cute couple snoring almost rhythmically.

"Well, I'm a little bit tired so I'll be going then. Do you want me to help you cleaning this mess?" Manta stared at all the dust and hay sprayed all over the grass.

"Iie, Shinpai shinai de kudasai!" He said grabbing the broom and a potato bag to clean up all his training snippets. His little fellow nodded and exited his friend's house endearing for his precious house.

As he kept sweeping all the hay of his enemy's doll, he found something red beneath the rosebush. It was rare to find some petals when he had done all the gardening in the morning.

He sat on his heels making a close inspection to some pieces redder than others. He took one and placed it on his palm, his brows furrowed wryly as he looked that some parts of the petal were darker than the others.

He approached the piece to his nose as his senses could barely notice the sweet fragrance of roses but there was another smell, he opened his eyes as he realized it was dry blood.

He kept the petal into his pocket until he finished cleaning. When he was over, he positioned the broom beside the gardening storage and tossed a blanket over the sleeping 'beauties'.

 Lazily he went upstairs feeling his body even heavier than accustomed. Maybe if he could sleep over the stairs no one would mind.

As the teenage shaman started to feel comfort from the stairs, he remembered the petal he had on his pocket. Moaning inwardly he crawled into the itako's room.

'Perfect! She's asleep!' He could know it by sensing her low ki and the way the roses filled the room with their fragrance drowning her to a sweet slumber.

He crawled silently to the window where the homicide was done. He saw rests of petals lying 'limply' over the window's rail. His eyes lowered almost lamenting what happened, he motioned himself into a comfortable position where his chin was resting over his folded arms.

"You shouldn't have done that. I planted their seeds when I got into this house 'cuz Otou-san told me that Ha-ha loved flowers, especially roses. I didn't know you hated them."  Yoh's calmed attitude masked all his features, there was still one rose standing proudly lighted with the moon rays.

"I was beginning to worry when I saw no buds at all. But I still kept watering the seeds until you came and decided that this was going to be your room. That night there were plenty of buds…" His face was almost hidden in his arms, he unfolded one and started touching a leaf.

"Ever since, they started to grow magically and sometimes I felt that I hated them." His eyes were now focused on the leaf's veins.

"Hai, me Asakura Yoh hated something. Naze? Well, at times I believed that the roses were too pretentious, always suffocating the plants beneath them, the roses had developed HUGE thorns. I was scared…" His finger trailed down to one of the thorns adorning the beautiful plant.

"Although I thought that those thorns were to protect themselves from stealing their beauty and strength, to be protected from me…" his last words slipped silently as a murmur.

"They were protecting themselves from me, from all the people…and I respected them…" his head cocked aside, his long bangs falling to rest on his cheek.

"I never touched them or even approached them because I was afraid I could break them or hurt them…I let them be…" his hand left the flower as he climbed to the next one, the one that was already destroyed tainted with his fiancée's blood.

"Furthermore without knowing it, I was starting to understand everything they thought and I was ok with that. I could live with that. Until know…" his index finger stroked gently the tainted leaf making it wave smoothly over his whole hand.

He smiled.

"How stupid of me to imagine that now and then I consider that they want to _touch me as badly as I do." He was beaming brightly at the rose._

"Aa, it's relaxing when I can barely touch them." He closed his eyes heaving a sigh and sat giving his back to the window.

"But I…" He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her, Yoh started to crawl towards her.

"Will never let you to hurt my roses…" He finally got to her and leaned close her ear and leisurely inhaling her scent, a mix of roses and fresh air.

"Because I love them…" he whispered gently as he shut his eyes almost kissing her earlobe.

Suddenly he opened his eyes, sensing a change of ki. His warm dark eyes crushed with iced black ones.

"A-a-anna! Go-gomen nasai! I was just…Eto!" He shrieked like an old lady scared by a mouse. He started to drag himself to the nearest wall with his eyes wide and blank.

The itako sat up, her stands of her blocking any view of her face. Her hands were clutching tightly the sheets as one of them was wrapped in bandages. Her head slowly turned to Yoh as he started to sweat cold.

"Naze?" was more a query than a statement. Yoh blinked in awe at not receiving any mega-itako-punch. And then he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Did you hear it all?" he started to laugh nervously. Her strands fell down to her cheeks leaving her eyes into view. They weren't icy, they were warm and scared and with that frame he felt his heart sank.

 "Na-ze." Her lips were almost trembling and her words were not ordering but begging. his eyes widened, he had never seen her like that. 

"I don't know why… it's strange… I won't…I won't let you… hurt… MY roses…" He couldn't think of another explanation, he was stammering and couldn't think up straight goddamnit!

Anna hid herself again in her blonde curtain smiling more to herself than to the words the boy had just said. 

"Kesou…" she murmured so softly that Yoh couldn't heard it. 'I have to thank someone for something.' She thought almost happily. 

"Nani?" Yoh inquired feeling that any moment he will be flying through the window. He smirked nervously as he tried to get out from her room.

"You know what…" Yoh's attempt to escape stopped as he heard her. He half smiled and nodded her to continue.

"You have a serious problem with 'talking' to objects…" Her cold attitude returned as her lips thinned. 

Yoh was frozen 'Did she see me talk to Quakie and the oranges?' his mind screamed.

"Gomen ne!" He laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Do you have anything else to tell to your beloved flowers?" Her brow arched questionably. Yoh shook his head beaming from cheek to cheek.

"Then get out of here and let me sleep." She laid down and covered herself up with the sheets.

Yoh got out from her room, with all this; he wasn't in the mood to sleep. He laid down and smiled at the picture she made when the icy itako smiled behind her golden locks.

~°~

On the other hand, the itako couldn't sleep either. Her attention was in the rose that was standing up high adorning her room. She smiled again feeling a weight fell down from her shoulders. 

She deeply felt something brake beneath her dark soul.

And maybe just maybe… some promises were made to be broken.

**THE END**

**Final notes: ** T_T Well here you have it the last chapter! I hope I didn't screw it up! And I'm sorry for putting Yoh so OCC and maybe Anna too. But bleh… everyone makes mistakes. Thank you all for reviewing this and thank you for your patience in my goddamn grammar! I will really appreciate and editor but there are so hard to find ^_^UU.

**Japanese words:**

**Horeru****: To fall in love.    Shinpai shinai de kudasai: You don't have to worry/Don't worry.**

**Otousan****: Father.  Ha-ha: Mother.  Naze: Why?   Kesou: Falling in love.  Nani: What?  Nansorya: What's that?**

**O genki desu ka?: How are you?  Totemo genki desu: (like) I'm very good/fine. Ojii-san: grandfather. **

**Oiishi**** yo; it's delicious.  Moushikaneru: I'm sorry to trouble you.  Boku wa: I am (in boys or men)**

**Special thanks to:**

**Sweet Anime Fan: **Ariagato gosaimasu! And no! There's no childhood scene in tankoubon 20. It's just that in one anonymous review I was told that in the manga they talked 'twenty' about it. ^_^  I hope you like some lines in this chapter too!

**Unmei****: Well, the oranges idea is mine, it's just that Wusai-dono mentioned that 'Yoh likes oranges' but nothing  is referred to what I wrote on the second chapter. Thank you for reading!**

**Meemee****: I'm so honored that you liked my fic! And the shamless plug as you quote it wasn't on porpoise! Gomen ne!**

**Argentum**** Draco: Thanks for keep reading my chapters! Thanks for your kind words too!**

**Bratty: **Well, here's my theory why Anna is like a rose. Hope you don't feel insulted with this chapter! Thank you!

**Phoenix**** Charmer: Thanks for the correction of Yohmei, and I feel very touched that you actually put this story on your faves! And no I'm not Japanese, I wish I was… -_-**

**I've got out of words to thank; Jan-chan, KiraX105, Lady Macbeth, Baka Cupid, Lafine, -*-*-. **


End file.
